powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Army Annihilation
The ability to completely destroy enemy armies. Combination of One-Man Army and Absolute Combat. Also Called *Army Destruction Capability The user can eliminate entire armies using various means ranging from physical to magical, spiritual, etc. Applications *Absolute Combat *Death Inducement Variations *Team Wipe Associations *Army Manipulation *One-Man Army *War Empowerment Limitations *Supernatural armies may be difficult to destroy. *User isn't indestructible and can be wounded. Known Users Known Weapons *Bantenin (Houshin Engi) *Anti-Army Noble Phantasms (TYPE-MOON) **Caladbolg **Excalibur Galatine **Balmung **Brahmastra Gallery MonsterErgoMundus.jpg|Ergo Mundus (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) annihilated both the city of Magna and the Church's armies with minor effort, and could have potentially destroy the armies of the Empire of Abel. Berserk Guts vs 100 Soldiers.gif|Before becoming the Black Swordsman, Guts (Berserk) became infamous for slaying over 100 Tudor Mercenaries during his days the raider captain of the Band of Hawk which earned him the nick name of Hundred Man Slayer. Zodd the Immortal - One Man Killing Machine.png|After 300 years of endless combat, its just another day for Zodd the Immortal (Berserk). Emperor Calus.png|Emperor Calus (Destiny) with his Imperial Nova attack is capable of annihilating all his enemies at once. Oryx.jpg|Oryx (Destiny) can eliminate all of the Guardians with his powerful move "Doxology". GokuArmy.jpg|In his youth, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) personally destroyed the entire Red Ribbon Army. Ou Ki Attacks Kingdom.png|Ou Ki, The Monstrous Bird of Qin (Kingdom) Absolute Combat by Hou Ken 1.png|In his first appearance, Hou Ken, the Bushin (Kingdom) easily destroyed a Great General's highly trained army. Ren Pa, the Great General of China Kingdom.png|A Great General of the highest caliber, Ren Pa (Kingdom) can easily destroy entire units of enemy soldiers. One Man Army by Kyou Kai.png|As the strongest Shiyuu swordswoman, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) can easily destroy entire armies of enemy soldiers... Zen Ou's Mace Kingdom.png|Zen Ou of the Kanki Army (Kingdom) File:Madara_fight_start.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto)… File:Madara-fight.gif|…takes on the entire 4th army of the Allied Forces during the Great Fourth Shinobi War… File:Madara_fight_2.gif|…and completely overwhelms them. Minato Namikaze (Naruto) rasengan.gif|During the final days of Third Great Shinobi War, Minato Namikaze (Naruto) became famous for killing over 100 shinobi earning the title, the Yellow Flash. Kuro's Brutality.png|During the final day of his "retirement", Kuro (One Piece) slaughtered an entire ship full of trained Marines with his immense speed. Rob Lucci slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is a genius Six Powers/Rokushiki master hailed as the strongest assassin of his generation. Even at the age of thirteen he killed over 500 soldiers and a entire crew of pirates by himself. File:Doflamingo_massacres_gladiators.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Amande massacre knight one.gif|A powerful master swordswoman, Charlotte Amande of the Big Mom Pirates (One Piece) is… Amande massacre knight two.gif|…capable of massacring an entire army of armored knights single-handedly. AlcidesVSAres.png|Alcides (Record of Ragnarok) decimated the entire vanguard of the gods and stood against the god of war itself, Ares. Starkiller Force Repulse.gif|Starkiller (Star Wars:Force Unleashed series) is a powerful force user, capable of disintegrating groups of storm troopers with a single blast. Cu Chulainn H.png|Cu Chulainn (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Destruction Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Effect Category:Common Powers